In a Different Universe
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: They're same Characters that are just in a different universe with opposite personalities from their original counterparts. IT IS BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**So... How do I explain this? For starters, this story is currently a side project from my other fanfics and takes place in an alternate universe from the MFB one. There are the same characters but with personalities pretty much the opposite of the original characters. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kyoya walked through the school hallways to first period in a white buttoned down shirt and brown pants while adjusting his glasses when a kid pushed him to the side. "Watch out. It's the nerd," someone laughed. Kyoya broke out in cold sweats as he headed for math classes struggling to hold all of his books and papers. He made it to math just before the bell rang and sat in his desk.

After getting out his notebook, Kyoya started to scribble down notes. "Hey, Kyoya," a random kid whispered to Kyoya and passes him a note. Kyoya took the note when the teacher turned her head away. He opened the note. It had the word "LOSER" written in black marker. Kyoya sighed. This would always happen to him.

The bell for lunch finally rang. Kyoya scampered out of the classroom to lunch. He got his tray, but a group of bullies tripped him making Kyoya spill his lunch on the floor. "It's not my fault you don't have any friends. Deal with it.?" a boy smirked. Kyoya threw the spilled food away to get another lunch tray.

He sat down alone and started eating. He always got bullied, and just because he became used to it doesn't mean that the bullying hurt any less.

Ginga sat down at the lunch table with usual and small group of friends, "Hey Madoka."

"What's up Ginga," Madoka, Ginga's best friend, greeted. Madoka took off her blue hat and jacket. She sat down next to Ginga, "My mom took me cloths shopping yesterday. I don't like shopping! At least I got this new red shirt." She pointed to her red tank top.

Rago grinned waved to Chris, "Hey Chris."

"Hey Rago!" Chris grinned back. Some more people sat at the table as Rago began talking about how much homework they had, "I knew. It's like the teachers are assigning us more and more homework!"

"Agreed," Chris nodded.

Nile and Demure join in on the conversation. Nile constantly interrupted Rago, but Rago didn't mind while turned on his MP3 player to listen to heavy metal music.

Tithi, Kenta, and Yu chatted about their lives. Tithi sighed, "I hate my hair. It's pink! I wish I could dye it black. My mom won't let me."

Yu munched on his salad, "Don't worry about it. I can't believe that the school hasn't served salad for so long! Do you guys want to come to my house later to play video games?"

"Yeah!" Kenta and Tithi pumped their fists into the air.

Benkei, King, and Masamune calmly ignored all the noise in the cafeteria happy with watching everyone as they ate their food.

Dynamis glared at everyone in sight. He didn't want lunch and went to his messy locker to grab his black and grey notebook with pictures of skulls plastered on them, "I hate being around people so much.

Tsubasa looked at his homework, "I really need to get my grades up. All of this reading for homework is so annoying."

Aguma sat down with Tsuabsa, "Hey Tsubasa. How's life?" Bao and Ryuga followed.

"Well," Tsuabsa shook his head, "I grades are dropping big time. If I don't get my grade up, I'll be kicked off the sports team."

"We can help you," Bao patted Tsuabsa's shoulder, "don't sweat pal. We'll be there for you!"

"That's right!" Ryuga patted Tsuabsa's other shoulder.

"Thanks," Tsuabsa knew he could count on his friends.

The bell soon rang, and everyone scrambled around to get to class as the hallway filled with chaos.

Classes started again.

* * *

**Well... Sorry for the sudden ending of the chapter. Tell what you think! Each character will get their own chapter or chapters dedicated to them Please read and review!**


	2. Kyoya's Life

**Chapter 2: Kyoya's Life**

* * *

Kyoya walked home, "Typical day..." He tried to wipe the ketchup out of his hair, "Someone dumped ketchup on my hair, and another person squirted glue on my glasses." Kyoya could see blurry splatters stain his vision as he rubbed his glasses struggling to get the glue off. Taking his glasses off to clean them would greatly increase risk of him tripping or a bully sneaking up on him.

He crossed the road cautiously looking around to make sure that he could get home without all of the drama that usually happened with people shouting at him from across the street just to get on his nerves or punching him to the ground.

The door opened as Kyoya ran in his house. His mother and father must've been at work. Kyoya understood. His parent's work schedules could change at any minute. The green-haired teen saw a note from his parents.

It said: _We had to work for the night. Sorry for the news, but there is an emergency. If you are hungry, some food is in the fridge. Love, mom and dad._

Kyoya put the note down and hurried to his room to finish his homework. He cleared his desk and pulled out the contents of his backpack.

An hour or two later, Kyoya jumped down on the couch. His homework sat on his desk in a neat pile. Homework never presented itself as a problem, and Kyoya would take no longer than several hours to complete it.

An element of annoyingness did settle it's way into how quickly Kyoya could finish homework with little error. People would constantly insist him to do their homework and would go as far as physically hurting him to get him to do it. Kyoya settled down in the couch for a quick nap and awoke thirty minutes later.

Sitting in silence, Kyoya turned on the TV, "Nothing good on. Oh well." He turned it off. Another problem came with finishing homework fast, Kyoya no idea what to do with his time. He started to pace around the house, "What to do. What to do."

He glanced at the book shelf. He already read all of the books in his house at least three times, "It's worth giving reading another shot." Night soon fell, and Kyoya brushed his teeth He put on a grey T-shirt and green loose pants before climbing into bed.

* * *

The following day, Kyoya woke up from his alarm-clock. He presses the reset button on the clock, put on his glasses, and got ready for school. His mom drove him before driving off to work. "How a nice day Kyoya!" she waved from the car. Kyoya waved back until he could no longer see the car.

Whispers filled the halls as Kyoya entered the building. He could hear the faint voices say something about him. Kyoya ran to class sitting down in a desk as his teacher did role call.

More and more time passed, and Kyoya observed that some of his classmates fell asleep from the boring lesson through the different classes.

The lunch bell rang. Kyoya made his way into the lunchroom, and he grabbed a lunch to sit outside away from everyone else. There rest of the day played out on the uneventful side. Or until some someone slammed into Kyoya's locker while he got his stuff to go home. Kyoya's eyes widened in slight horror as a small dent formed in his locker.

"Dynamis?!" Kyoya watched Dynamis pick himself up. Kyoya noticed that Dynamis wore even more black and grey colored clothing than usual. Dynamis fixed his eyes on the person that pushed him growling. Kyoya backed away slowly. His gaze latched on the possible fight.

The boy who pushed Dynamis chuckled, "You're really clumsy. Did you know that?"

"What did you say?" Dynamis snarled back. Dynamis attempted to walk away, but someone grabbed his arm. Kyoya got pushed to the floor as someone punched him before Kyoya fell unconscious. He opened his eyes to see the school nurse with an ice bag on his eye.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "someone punched you and cause that black eye you have."

Kyoya's mom entered the nurse's office, "Kyoya! Are you okay?! I got a call that someone hit you in the face knocking you out!"

"I'm fine mom," Kyoya walked up to his mom. Kyoya's mom hugged him as the two walked to car and drove home.

* * *

"Did you hear? A fight broke out at school today," Yuki exclaimed to Tsubasa at baseball practice.

"I heard about it!" Tsubasa responded, "someone got knocked out and a black eye. A few people got detention."

"They should be suspended," Yuki could barely believe the people who fought only got detention. The coach called Yuki up to hit the ball. Tsuabsa sat down on the bench sighing.

A crack rippled through the air as a ball went flying. "What a day," Tsuabsa watched the ball soar through the air.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was kind boring. Read and review!**

**-gocty**


	3. Family Issues

**Chapter 2: Dynamis' Family Issues**

* * *

Dynamis sat in a classroom. He had detention, again. "My parents are going to kill me," Dynamis mentally slapped himself deep in thought, "what are the possible outcomes of my parents will reacting? They will either... Dynamis! Get a hold of yourself!" He scolded at himself through his thinking banging his head on the table.

"It's time to leave," the teacher in the classroom called out.

Dynamis pick up his bag and left but not before the principle grabbed him by the shoulder, "Dynamis," she spoke in a serious tone, "I need to talk to you." Dynamis put on the poker face he always had when he didn't feel too much anger and followed the principle to her office, "Dynamis, I have notice you are getting plenty of detention lately. Teenagers and adults alike don't act up this badly unless there is something wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with me," Dynamis mumbled back.

"You are sure?" the principle joined Dynamis in the intense staring contest but regretted that decision when his eyes glared her down. She felt a bigger presence brought forth by the intimidating blue eye. Yes, eye. Dynamis would keep his right eye covered under his hair no matter what. Dynamis broke the stare and left.

The chilly breeze of Autumn whipped through the air as Dynamis hesitantly open to door to his supposed home. He sighed in relief, "My parents aren't home yet."

He rushed into his room closing the door behind him and locking it. Dynamis slid down the supporting his back against the door and pulled out his homework not wanting to get in trouble for the third time this month because of not finishing homework.

"This is impossible!" Dynamis threw his notebook slamming it on the wall. A knock vibrated the door to his room, and Dynamis had long dreaded this moment, "No..."

"OPEN THE DOOR!" a scream rang in Dynamis' ears as he pushed back on the door.

The process continued on the twenty minutes before who ever Dynamis had tried to stay away from gave up, "Don't think you're safe just yet."

Dynamis relaxed as he picked up his notebook to continue his homework until his finished.

"It's midnight," Dynamis finally looked up at the clock in his room when he completed the last question on his worksheets. His eyes had small amounts of red tinting them, and he rubbed his eyes before falling into a slumber on the floor not realizing it until the next day.

His watch started to beep as Dynamis grabbed it putting on his wrist and got ready for school throwing on dark grey jeans, a black shirt, black shoes, and a dark grey jacket. He sneaked out of the house while grabbing a banana and bolting out the door.

* * *

The guy who pushed him yesterday stepped in front of Dynamis snarling "I'm not very happy about what you did yesterday."

Dynamis spoke in a voice that gradually increased in volume, "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" he leaned in closer, "I tell you what you did. You got me into detention."

"Don't forget I was there with you," Dynamis backed away heading to class.

People talked about him as he walked through the halls.

"Hey, didn't he get into a fight yesterday?"

"He got detention."

"And he made dent in a locker."

"I know."

Dynamis ignored the comments choosing to silently walked to class not looking forward to going home...

"Pay attention!" Dynamis' teacher yelled at him to pay attention. Dynamis snapped out his trance forcing his focus back to the math lesson. The teacher blabbed on about something Dynamis didn't entirely pick up because he didn't pay attention half the time. The bell rang.

"Okay, just slip inside the house so no one will notice you," Dynamis repeated over and over so quietly that only he could hear it. When he got home, his father held a shiny object. "Oh no..." Dynamis knew what his father wanted to do to him.

Later, Dynamis locked himself in his room clutching a large bleeding wound on his stomach, "Ah." He winced as he stood up, and he got a piece to clothing. Grunting, he tore off a section a fabric from the bottom of an old grey shirt to wrap it around his stomach as a makeshift bandage.

"Note to self, wear pure black clothing tomorrow," Dynamis collapsed on the floor in pain managing to get his hand on his bag to pull out the paper his assignments hoping to finished them to prevent another angry out burst from either of his parents.

"Tell me why I'm even on this earth. Oh forget it," Dynamis touched his pencil on the paper to write.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Did you like this chapter? Hate it? Thought it was okay? Feel free to give suggestions if you want to.**


	4. Test Taking

**So I've noticed that in the reviews, people said that Dynamis has a terrible life. I'm not upset or anything like that. But what can I say? I really enjoy torturing Dynamis! He's my favorite character! So let's get to the fourth chapter already!**

**Chapter four: Tsubasa's Baseball Practice and Some Lecturing From His Friends**

* * *

Yuki joined Tsuabsa on the bench after taking his turn hitting the ball. "Look over there, it's Dynamis. He doesn't look too happy right now," Tsubasa watched Dynamis stumble to most likely his house.

"To be honest with you," Yuki sat down and responded, "I've never seen him smile. Ever. Plus this was the fifth time this month he got detention."

"Good point," Tsubasa agreed.

Thirty minutes later, the two boys walked to their own individual houses. As Tsubasa strolled home, he thought about his rapidly dropping grades, "What can I do about my math grade? Or my science one? I'm going to fail the semester if I keep this up."

When he opened the door, he found Aguma, Bao, and Ryuga. "Um..." Tsubasa stared at his three friends awkwardly.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Ryuga shook Tsubasa by the shoulders, "We're here to help you get your grades up! They've been dropping down. By a lot."

"That's right!" Aguma nodded.

Bao dragged Tsubasa in his room with the help of Aguma and Ryuga. "Okay, stay, Aguma and Ryuga getting your stuff and we will be helping you study for the next few tests if you like it or not," Bao forced Tsubasa down in his seat."

Tsubasa blinked for a few moments as the information started to sink in. Ryuga and Aguma returned with his books and binders to study.

"I have really great friends..." Tsubasa muttered in a sarcastic tone knowing that he would probably spend the next few hours with his head in a text-book, but he knew that his friends just really want to help him.

Bao opened the text-book jabbing his finger into the pages, "So what you need to do is read through pages one-hundred and two-hundred and fifty, and we will spend every moment for the next two hours making sure that you will actually understand and remember this because there is a history test at the end of this week, and you cannot fail it like the last one."

The clock start to tick as Tsubasa read page after page as his friends thoroughly explained every single detail to him and randomly making him recall what he already read to make sure he remembered.

Two long hours passed by. Slight bags firmed under Tsubasa's eyes, but his friend depleted their supplies of energy by the end of the study session trying to get him to pay attention and learn.

Tsubasa slumped down in his chair smiling, "I know this going to a long week, and you guys are spending your valuable time to help. I can't thank you guys enough. And I mean every word. I'm luck to have you guys as friends."

"That's what friends are for," Bao winked at Tsubasa.

"Yeah, you're totally worth the effort!" Ryuga pat Tsubasa on the back. Aguma nodded in his head in agreement grinning.

* * *

The rest of the week repeated that crazy study day, and at the end of the week, Tsubasa nervously glanced at his test score when his teacher gave it to him.

* * *

"How did you do?" Aguma questioned anxiously.

Tsubasa tilted his head down, "Well..."

"Well what?" Bao, Aguma, and Ryuga tried to get a look at his score,

"Well..." Tsubasa continued, "I got an eight-five out of a-hundred! I actually passed this thing!"

Thee group of four pumped their fist into the air, "Yeah!" Tsubasa had a group hug.

"I never would have passed without you!" Tsubasa broke the hug.

"Maybe you could even get an A next time," Bao gave a thumbs up.


	5. That's What Friends are for

**How Madoka Helps Ginga With His Shyness **

* * *

"Ginga, maybe you could try out for the school choir," Madoka suggested, "you have a really good singing voice."

"What?! No!" Ginga paled.

Madoka shook her head sighing, "Listen Ginga, you need to break out of your shell and be more social. And one step in the right direction is to join the choir so that you can interact with other people. If you don't overcome your shyness, you're stuck with having me as basically the only person you talk to. You don't want to have only one friend do you?"

"I'd prefer it if I just hung out with you..." Ginga chuckled nervously.

Madoka face-palmed scolding at Ginga, "Ginga! Making friends in going to help you out later in life! And I have one person that can help you..." Madoka grinned evilly.

"AH! NO! MADOKA! I'M OKAY WITH HANGING OUT WITH ONLY YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! I DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH OTHER PEOPLE! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" Ginga screamed drawing plenty of attention that Ginga hates to the two friends as Madoka dragged him to a table.

"Calm down Ginga," Madoka spoke in a calm and collected voice, "there is someone I know that can help you. He's practically a social butterfly."

"Oh dear..." Ginga started to shake like a leaf.

Madoka placed Ginga in front her friend Rago, "Ginga, you know Rago, right? He is going to help you get into choir."

"Um..." Ginga hesitantly walked towards Rago, "H-hey... R-Rago..."

"Hey Ginga," Rago extended his hand smiling, "well, I don't bite or something like that. Madoka talked to me about you yesterday. She's worried about you."

Ginga fiddled with his thumbs mumbling, "Um... Y-yeah... M-madoka's w-worried... a-about me..."

Madoka elbowed Ginga whispering to him, "Ginga, say something!" Ginga scrammed to the toilet screaming something about not wanting interact with a bunch of people. Rago and Madoka stared at each other. "Um, Rago, can you talk to him? I would, but I can't go into the boy's bathroom..."

Rago got up and to the boy's bathroom, "Ginga? Are you okay?"

"GO AWAY! I DON'T LIKE BEING WITH A LARGE GROUP OF PEOPLE!" Ginga shouted from behind the stall.

"It's just me," Rago approached the stall knocking on it, "come on. You can't stay in there forever."

The bell rang, and Ginga quickly opened the stall door only to run out as fast as he could to class. Rago looked at the redhead who scampered out before running off to class himself opening his locker to get his notebooks and textbooks for history.

Madoka dragged herself to science, "Oh Ginga..."

She stepped into science to find Hickaru and Argo. She strolled over to her waving, "Hey there Hickaru, Argo!"

Hickaru waved back while poking at a microscope with a small and subtle smile and leaned against the cart before grabbing test tubes and putting them away in the cabinet. Argo helped Hickaru with the test tubes with his usual cheerful smile.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" Madoka questioned.

Hickaru and Argo nodded, "Sure."

"You know how long I've been trying to convince Ginga to join the choir?" Madoka grumbled, "I've been trying for several years now! How can I get him to be more social?!"

"Maybe you should stop trying so hard. Ginga doesn't like situations when he needs to talk to people or have to interact with them," Agro shrugged, "maybe he's happy with spending time by himself or with you Madoka."

"I'm worried about him," Madoka sat down in her seat with Hickaru and Argo.

"I'm the only person Ginga would usually talk to!" Madoka pounded her fist lightly on the table.

The teacher walked up in front of the class writing on the white board, "There is a project that is due next week. You will work in groups of three to six people..." she talked on about what she expected about the project and what everyone needed to do.

Madoka nearly went insane of boredom thinking, "Not another science project. Science is my worst subject to!"

"Madoka, Hickaru," Argo poked the two by the shoulders quietly whispering so that the teacher couldn't hear, "so we're a group?"

"Definitely," Hickaru and Madoka whispered back. A bored Hickaru secretly took her phone to play Flappy Bird plugging in her headphones to prevent anyone from hearing the sound from her phone, especially the teacher.

"You don't want to get in trouble for using your phone in class again," Argo tapped Hickaru on the shoulder.

"But I'm bored," Hickaru pouted putting her phone away rolling her eyes.

The dismissal bell rang a few hours later. Madoka went to basketball practice while Ryo Ginga drove Ginga home.

"How was your day?" Ryo asked.

"Okay dad," Ginga slumped down in his seat.

"Guess what?" Ryo grinned.

"What?" Ginga sounded curious.

"I signed you up for choir!" Ryo grinned.

"WHAT?!" Ginga anime fell.

"Isn't that great? Madoka and Rago came up with the solution! It's a great opportunity for you to make more friends."

"Is there anything wrong?" Ryo saw his son's reaction.

Ginga couldn't say anything.

"Ginga?" Ryo continued driving, "oh well. And choir works with my work schedule so that picking you up will be easier. It's not like I can suddenly leave work like a superhero. What am I? An immortal phoenix? All though I have dreamed about it before... It's weird."

"MADOKA!" Ginga screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Your friends have great ideas," Ryo responded.

"Oh no..." Ginga groaned.

* * *

**Was this chapter bad? I have a feeling it is... Oh well. Tell me what you think. Read and review!**


	6. Awkward, Just Awkward

**So I have decided to make this fanfic revolve around specific characters and focus on the lives of certain characters because I am more interested in tweaking the personalities of a small group of characters than some of the other characters, and it's really fun playing around the personalities of the characters. **

**And I will occasionally write a chapter about a different character that isn't in the main focus of the fanfic. So sorry if you were looking forward to me writing about a certain character, but I'd rather just focus on a few characters for this fanfic. I prefer writing about a few characters rather than a large group of them.**

**So enough of my rambling, I am sure that you want to get to the story line already.**

* * *

"Okay, you can do this..." Kyoya took a deep breath before slipping through the hallways of the school, but when he turned his head around to make sure that none of his papers floated away from him, he accidentally bumped harshly into an open locker door, "Ouch!"

"Watch where you're going nerd!" a girl whom the locker belonged to yelled.

"Oh... um... sorry... I'll just... um... get out of here..." and with that, Kyoya dashed off to class but not before the girl grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

A teacher became visible while he paced to his classroom, and girl let go of Kyoya growling at him, "This is not over. Count yourself lucky this time..." Kyoya started shaking for a few moments before he silently rushed to class.

A relieved Kyoya threw himself in a desk in the back of the class, "That, was a close one." He didn't know why he choose to sit in the back of the room. Sure, practically no one sat there, and he didn't mind that one bit. But he just felt so odd. In fact, the back of the room didn't get that much attention from the teacher.

Kyoya didn't know why on one sat at the back of room. He thought to himself, "Why doesn't anyone sit in the back row? It's like one of the best ways to not get noticed by the teacher. So what are the reasons that barely anyone sits here? For starters, for some weird reason, the back row if seats is always incased in shadows... It's really dark here! And there has been rumor going around about spiders in the back of the room..."

"I'm surprised you chose to sit here," a cold and emotionless voice interrupted Kyoya's thinking.

Kyoya looked to his right to find someone actually sat in the desk next to him, "A-and you are?"

"What shame, no one recognizes me," a teenager scoffed in the shadows.

"I-I didn't meant that!" Kyoya waved his arm in front of him in his defense.

"Calm down kid," the teenager called out.

"I'm technically a teenager..." Kyoya pointed out.

The kid to the right of him face-palmed, "That's not that point. The point is that I saw you about two days ago." As if on cue, the shadows in the back of the room retreated revealing Dynamis sitting in his chair with very bad posture freaking Kyoya out. Kyoya completely forgot that Dynamis was even part of his class.

Dynamis always lingered out of sight. Dumbfounded by his inability to detect his own classmate at the back of the room, Kyoya made a mental note to go over the list of classmates later to make sure he know everyone in his class.

Kyoya nervously waited to class to end as the tension increased between the two. The bell finally rang, and even though Kyoya would not normally do this, he ran out of the classroom as fast as he could panting loudly and heavily by the time he the door of his next class.

Lunch rolled around when Kyoya bought his lunch to find a table to sit down in. He found Dynamis sitting by himself eating nothing. Kyoya hesitantly walked to the table Dynamis sat at, "H-hey Dynamis... I thought that I could just sit next to you.

"Fine," Dynamis rolled his eyes, and Kyoya sat next to him awkwardly.

"Aren't you going to get lunch?" Kyoya asked.

"No," Dynamis bluntly stated.

"Why?" Kyoya sounded rather shocked.

"My lunch account is out of money," Dynamis replied.

"But..." Kyoya tried to reason with him.

"It's not like I'll die if I skip a meal," Dynamis shook his head, "I don't need it anyway."

Kyoya started to sweat buckets before changing the subject, "So... do you ever want to hang out outside of school?"

The question completely shock Dynamis before he reluctantly agreed, "Yeah... that would be nice..." The bell rang.

"See you after school?" Kyoya asked about what time Dynamis could come. The two figured out a time when they could meet at Kyoya's house, and Kyoya struggled through the crowded hallways rushing to class not wanting to destroy his perfect attendance record.

Dynamis stared after Kyoya as he ran to his class as Dynamis slowly got up walking to science.

* * *

The time for the students to head home arrived, and Dynamis approached his house slowly opening the door to find his mother. Dynamis gulped, "Mother... I-I am planning to go to Kyoya's house later so..."

"Quiet!" his mother snapped.

Dynamis slid past her locking himself in hos room like he always did. He threw his homework on the floor to complete it, and he stared at his room. The room was empty except for a small liter of black, white, and grey cloths here, his back pack an its contents, himself of course, and a broken window. White paint gradually chipped off due to the many times Dynamis scratched and punched the walls.

Dynamis remembered all those years back when unofficially declared this room his. He used it at first to hide from his parents at a younger age and still did. The door thankfully had a lock. Dynamis sat down to plow through his homework forcing himself to finish the worksheets and essays.

* * *

Ginga paced around in his room repeating the phrase, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... Okay Ginga, now you're just repeating a word over and over again! I can't believe Madoka and Rago tricked my dad into dad into signing me up for choir! They all know that I hate being around people!"

The doorbell rang, and Ginga came up to the front door to open it showing Madoka.

"MADOKA! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU MAKE MY DAD SIGN ME UP FOR CHOIR!" Ginga drooped down his knees crying.

"It's for your own good," Madoka grabbed Ginga by the back of his scarf dragging him inside. Once Madoka calmed Ginga down from his crying, she threw him a uniform, "choir uniform,"

Ginga sniffled taking the uniform.

"Tryouts begin in thirty minutes," Madoka patted Ginga's back, "and I'm going to make sure you get in. Now move it you big baby, and let's get to tryouts."

Madoka dragged Ginga across the road to school to tryout in the school choir.

"So many people..." Ginga's blood went cold as he fainted. Madoka pushed him on the stage, force him to stand up, and made Ginga sing. Even with her usually calm demeanor, everyone found it shocking that Madoka didn't yell at Ginga yet.

In the end, Madoka got Ginga to sing, Ginga got in choir, and Madoka ran off, "I got to get to sports practice! Bye!"

Madoka ran to sports practice, "I can't believe that boys and girls are on different teams! There's no f*cking competition." Ginga fainted after he realized what happened.

A women wlked up to Ginga, "Are you okay? Being in choir is a big thing. It takes a really good voice. A hope that you can keep up your good grades because to be in choir, all of your grades need to be at least passing."

Ginga could say anything nor could move for the next ten minutes before picking himself up and running back home panicking, "AHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE SURROUNDED BY SO MANY PEOPLE! I HATE BEING AROUND PEOPLE! WHAT AM I? A SOCIAL BUTTERFLY LIKE RAGO?!" Ginga punched the air in anger and frustration.

* * *

Dynamis made sure that the lock on his room's door work as he climbed out of the broken window sprinting towards Kyoya's house. He would do almost anything to get away from his house.

The bell to Kyoya's house rang as Kyoya walked from the couch to the door opening it, "Oh hey Dynamis. My parents are at work. Come on in." Dynamis entered the house sitting on the couch. Kyoya prepared himself for the awkward couple of hours.

"Not again..." Dynamis whispered to himself as a cloud of darkness only he could see engulfed him blinding him in black.

_Well, well, well, it has been awhile since our last meeting... _A and vague figure glowing in a black aurora floated in front of Dynamis.

"Stop it!" Dynamis screamed. Dynamis immediately regretted his decision to come to Kyoya's house, and bolted out to the door.

"Dynamis?!" Kyoya yelled surprised.

* * *

**So... as always, read and review, and hopefully, you guys don't hate it.**


	7. What a Day

"Wait up!" Kyoya chase after a sprinting Dynamis, "I need to talk to you!" Dynamis refused to stop running staying quiet, and Kyoya ran out of breath before he could catch up to Dynamis. "Dynamis..." Kyoya knelt down panting and coughing, "oh dear..."

Ginga dropped down on his knees on the sidewalk, "What am I supposed to do?! I'm going to have to go to choir practice next week!"

Kyoya walked down the sidewalk with his head low. He noticed Ginga on the sidewalk. He cautiously approached Ginga remembering the last time he tried to talk to someone, "H-hi Ginga... A-are you o-okay."

"I don't what to be in choir! I don't want to be in choir!" Ginga continued to scream got up and started pacing in circles, "leave me alone!" Ginga ran to his house. Kyoya sighed shaking his head.

Making his way home, Kyoya opened the door sitting on his bed, "I'm terrible at interacting with people! Is there like a book on how to make friends or something like that."

* * *

Kyoya woke up and stretched before feeling the area in the small table next to his bed reaching for his glasses head to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, got dressed, and combed his hair, "There." He slung his backpack over his back and walked to school.

Everyone could see Ginga panicking through the hallways of school screaming something about not wanting to go to choir next week. Kyoya did an anime sweat-drop, "What is going on with Ginga?"

Kyoya slowly back away from the red-head and to class. The bell rang a few minutes later, and the teacher started talking away about a major test in two weeks. Kyoya took out a textbook for the class. Kyoya observed Dynamis who sat the back of the room as usual with the usual cloud of shadow covering the back row.

On his way to lunch, Kyoya bumped into Dynamis, "Hey Dynamis... I know things didn't go well yesterday and it's just..."

Dynamis cut Kyoya's sentence off grunting, "Go away." Kyoya took a few steps back shocked. Kyoya saw Dynamis walk past him feeling uneasy as Dynamis whirled past him with a cold uncaring expression he wore day ago.

"That was unexpected..." Kyoya sighed watching Dynamis press his weight on a row of lockers limping away.

At an isolated lunch table, Kyoya picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

Someone shoved Kyoya to the ground. Kyoya nervously looked up at the boy who fought with Dynamis and gave him a black eye recently. "Oh no..." Kyoya gulped thinking to himself, "Does he hate me?! One of the reasons he got into detention because he punched me!"

The boy looked down at Kyoya, "You know what you did to me?"

Kyoya nodded, "Y-yeah. I t-think."

"You think?" He snorted.

Kyoya chuckled nervously. "What's so funny?" the boy asked.

"N-nothing," Kyoya attempted to slip through the crowd but no luck.

"Not cool," Dynamis glared, "just leave Kyoya alone why don't you?"

Walking away from Kyoya, the boy approached Dynamis laughing, "You think you're tough?" Dynamis growled as he threw a pencil at the bully. He pencil poked the bully's face, "What was that for?!"

Dynamis didn't say another word. His eyes did all the communication. The bully took Dynamis into a headlock, and Dynamis punched him back. The principle witnessed the two fighting again screaming, "Do you really dislike each other so much that you are fighting again?! Detention after school!"

The boys released their grip on each other. Dynamis walked away. Kyoya ran up to him, "Dynamis! I'm so sorry!" Dynamis grunted heading to class.

* * *

"There was another fight between the same people!" Ginga exclaimed to Madoka.

"Those two must hate each other," Madoka shook her head, "oh well. There's not much that we can do about it. So, how are you feeling about choir practice next week?"

"How I'm feeling?!" Ginga grabbed Madoka by the shoulders shaking her, "I am unwillingly taking part in this! How could you?!"

Madoka brushed Ginga's hands off her shoulders with little effort, "Your welcome Ginga. This is going to help you."

"What if doesn't?!" Ginga shrieked.

"I'll think of something," Madoka shrugged. Ginga anime fell knowing how Madoka would just solve the problems as they came.

* * *

Tithi kicked around a small rock on his way home with Yu and Kenta. "Anyone want to get frozen yogurt?" Yu asked, "it's a lot better for you than ice-cream. Ice-cream is too sweet anyway."

"Don't know," Tithi continued to kick around the stone, "Maybe. I still want to dye my hair a different color, I can't believe my mom won't let me!"

"Don't worry Tithi. Your hair is fine Don't care too much on how you look like," Yu reassured Tithi.

"I'm not very fond of having pink as a hair color," Kenta flatly stated.

"Kenta!" Yu scolded at his friend, "you can hurt someone's feelings!"

Kenta didn't seem to care that much, "Tithi's feeling aren't hurt."

"But what if they were?!" Yu exclaimed.

"He'll get over it. It's just one comment," Kenta responded, and Yu face-palmed.

* * *

**So... I know I am pestering you guys about reviewing but please read and review! **


	8. Chaos

"Ginga, you really need to get a grip and calm down. Going to a practice is not that bad. I go to several different sports everyday, so Ginga my friend, you need to chill and stop making a big deal out of this," Madoka watched Ginga laying on his bed pound his head on a pillow.

"Now get up you big baby and let's go to the park. We finished our homework, and we might as well enjoy ourselves. Hickaru and Argo are waiting!" Madoka grabbed Ginga by the ends of his scarf and dragged him outside.

"Y-your... eh... c-choking... eh... m-me! And I don't want to go!" Ginga started to cough because of his scarf pushing against his throat.

"Then move it," Madoka tugged on Ginga's scarf. Ginga slumped down and followed Madoka where Madoka had to take hold of Ginga's shirt and pull him to the park for the last half of the walk there.

"How did we ever become friends?" Ginga thought to himself. Everyone gave the two odd looks as Madoka dragged Ginga on the sidewalk.

"Come on!" Madoka grunted from the effort of moving Ginga, "I can't drag you forever! Look! We're at the park!" She found Hickaru and Argo waving, and Madoka waved back, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Madoka!" Argo patted Madoka on the back when She and Ginga came into a close enough distance. Hickaru tilted her up for s split second and focused her attention back to playing a game on her phone.

Ginga released himself from Madoka's grasp, and started running away from the group when Madoka noticed, "Ginga! Get back here!" Madoka chased Ginga screaming at him to came back, "Ginga! You're not getting away from me like you like you did last week! Or three months ago... or like the time you hid in a salon pretending to be getting a manicure last year... Ginga!"

Argo chased after Madoka while Hickaru walked away still playing on her phone.

Ginga jumped inside of a mailbox glancing outside of the small rectangular hole just large enough for his eyes to come into view whispering, "I think I lost them."

"There you are!" Madoka open the mailbox, "you're just going to attract more attention running away from me!"

Ginga sighed in defeat climbing out of the mailbox and bolted past Madoka, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You're such a big baby Ginga!" Madoka continued to chase after the red-head with the help of Argo, but Ginnga managed to slip away with the help of a huge crowd.

* * *

Hickaru walked on the sidewalk on her way home when she bumped into Ryuga, "Hey Ryuga. What's up?"

"Not much," Ryuga shrugged watching Hickaru stroll by on her phone, "You busy?"

"Not really," Hickaru typed on her phone when she revived a text from Madoka reading it out loud, "hold on, I got a text from Madoka. It says: **Meet me at the ice-cream shop. We have to come up with a plan to find Ginga. He ran away from us again. ****-Madoka **Hey, Ryuga, you think you want to help us?"

"Tsubasa is at sports practice, and Bao and Aguma are working at their jobs. Why not?" Ryuga followed Hickaru to the local ice-cream shop where Madoka and Argo sat inside.

"I brought Ryuga along," Hickaru finally put down her phone on the table. Ryuga and Hickaru sat down.

Ryuga sounded concerned, "Is Ginga Okay?"

"He's okay," Madoka dropped her hand on the table, "we just need help finding him since he ran away from us again. He always does this when I drag him to a public place! I'm worried about Ginga. How's he going to handle problems when he gets older, and he needs to apply for a job or something?!"

Dynamis walked through the door, and let's say he didn't look to well with bags under his eyes and a black eye looking like he would vomit any second, and his hair was somewhat of a mess.

"D-Dynamis? What happened to you? You look like you've been through a tornado!" Argo gulped.

"None of your concern," Dynamis hissed back before sitting down.

"Dynamis!" Madoka stood up, "something is wrong with you. Like Argo said, you look like you've been through a freaking tornado! So tell us what the f*** is wrong! Because I have a feeling that you are feeling really like s***!"

"A bumped into something," Dynamis rolled his eyes speaking in a sarcastic tone.

"You're f***ing terrible it lying!" Madoka stomped her foot, "so spill the freaking beans already!" Dynamis continued to ignore Madoka's yelling from behind his shoulder. Ryuga, Argo, and Hickaru restrained Madoka telling her to chill out.

Kyoya saw the event unfold from outside wincing every time Madoka yelled, "Okay, should I get involved or not? Get involved? Not get involved? Get involved? Not get involved? Who am I kidding? Get involved!" Kyoya busted inside the ice-cream shop, "Okay, everyone calm down!"

Madoka, Dynamis, Argo, Ryuga, and Hickaru stared at Kyoya. Kyoya backed away, "M-maybe I'll... just... leave..."

"have you seen Ginga?" Madoka asked.

"W-why?" Kyoya questioned.

"We're looking for him," Madoka responded.

"N-no," Kyoya made his way outside and scrammed back home.

"I'm leaving," Dynamis stood up to get out.

Madoka noticed Ginga, "There he is!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginga screamed again, and Madoka threw herself outside landing on him tackling him to the ground.

"You're not getting away this time!" Madoka exclaimed! Ginga struggled under Madoka's strong hold. "Well, thanks and sorry for all the trouble!" Madoka flowed Ginga to his house.

"No problem!" Argo smiled.

"Come on Ginga, we're going back to your house and playing videogames. Happy?"

Ginga ran back to his house as fast as he could, and Madoka sprinted after him, and made it to his house before Ginga did because of her faster speed.

* * *

"Dynamis, are you okay?" Kyoya followed Dynamis for a little while, "and you have a black eye too. That's definitely something to be concerned about."

"I'm fine," Dynamis slung his bag over his shoulder walking somewhere.

"Isn't your house the other way?" Kyoya pointed to the opposite direction Dynamis walked in.

"I have to go somewhere," Dynamis walked off leaving a Kyoya bewildered and perplexed behind. Kyoya strolled to his own home in thought.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry if this chapter was bad, and please, like I've overly said during the last chapters, please read and review! **


	9. Group Project

**I am so sorry for the slow updating! I've been kind of lazy lately, so you guys have waited long enough! And my updates MIGHT get a little slower when I return to school, but I don't know if that'll happen or not.**

* * *

"D-Dynamis..." Kyoya tapped Dynamis on the shoulder on his way to class. Dynamis turned his head and looked at Kyoya grunting slightly. Kyoya cleared his throat nervously, "I know I might be annoying you, but I really want to thank you for saving me from possibly being punched or something by someone who most likely hates me."

"What else could I do?" Dynamis shrugged while walking away.

"You could of just ignored me and walk away, but you didn't. And I am really lucky that you did that. And I know that we're not exactly friends, but you got yourself involved despite the consequences. And the end result for you was getting detention again!" Kyoya slumped down, "thank-you. What you did was... amazing."

Turning himself around, Dynamis locked eyes with Kyoya, "Listen to me closely Kyoya, pain doesn't feel good. Everyone knows that, but people still inflict pain on others and for no good reason. You're NOT one of those people. You're NOT the cold-hearted one. And you don't have to let people push you around until the point of no return. Because for some people, it's already to late, and they are blown away and can't be saved. Do you understand me?"

Kyoya stood there frozen not knowing how to react, "I-I understand..." Kyoya watched as Dynamis ran off, "Guess I better head to class before I'm late." Kyoya thought long and hard about what Dynamis said, "Dynamis, I have a feeling you're trying to tell me something."

* * *

"And we have another project..." Madoka slammed her head on the computer she sat in front of, "and worst of all, we need to do research about the history of paper! Paper! This sheet of white stuff we call paper! What's there to know?!"

"Then let's begin," Ginga already started typing.

"Easy for you say!" Madoka face-palmed, "you never have problems with a project!"

"There is one problem," Ginga stopped typing, "we have to work in a group of three to six people! That means we have to have at least one more person in our group! Why can't they give us the option of doing the project solo?"

Madoka shook her head, "These projects take a lot of effort! So we need people! We can just have Argo and Hikaru join us. You're already familiar with hanging around those two."

Argo walked up to Madoka, "Um... Madoka..."

"Yeah?" Madoka turned around in her seat.

Argo continued speaking, "Hikaru and I already joined another group... Even though we argue a lot, my siblings asked me to..."

"Don't worry," Madoka reassured Argo, "Ginga and I'll find someone else to be our other members of the group for the project."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ginga got out of his and ran around in circles, "how could you?!"

"It's not the end of the world!" Madoka jammed her elbow into Ginga's ribcage, "so get a hold of yourself! We need another member for the group if we want the grade for our project to count of we like it or not! And we're gonna make or break my history grade. That history grade for the semester is depending on this project. So if my parents are not going ban me from playing sports, I need to pass all of my classes! And let's not forget that a bad grade will affect you too! Do you really want to make your grade plummet?"

"The things you get me into..." Ginga sighed, "fine."

"Tell you what," Madoka rose from her seat, "how about I go and find someone that is willing to work with us while you do some research. My dad has computer software that can make a good quality presentation, so I'll do the typing for the project. Deal?"

"Agreed," Ginga and Madoka shook hands.

* * *

"Kyoya!" Madoka ran up to the blue eyed teen, "are you willing to work with us on the computer project? I've asked everyone in my class, and they're already in a group."

"U-um..." Kyoya thought for a moment before Madoka dragged him to the computer lab.

"Great! Let's go!" Madoka took Kyoya's hand, and Kyoya followed Madoka rather confused.

"What's going on? You've never asked me to be in a group project," Kyoya asked.

"I'll explain when we get to the computer lab, and I have no one else to turn to," Madoka responded.

* * *

"So that's what we're doing for the project," Madoka explained, "any questions?"

"Yes," Kyoya nodded, "can Dynamis join? He seems kind of lonely out there. No one's asked him to join their group."

Madoka gasped, "Well..."

"Well?" Kyoya leaned out of his seat.

"Any room for me to join?" Dynamis entered through the door glaring with his usual cold voice, "everyone's straight up said no when I asked, and my parents will be more than annoyed if I fail the class. I don't like having to ask, but I have no options. So what will it be?" Dynamis narrowed his eyes turning to walk out when no one answered, "so that's a no? What a shame."

"Wait!" Kyoya intervened, "you can join!"

"What?!" Madoka exclaimed.

"So what can I do?" Dynamis walked in.

* * *

Kyoya walked home from school, and Madoka ran after him, "Kyoya! How could you?!"

"How could I what?" Kyoya backed away slowly.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Madoka shouted, "how could let Dynamis join the group?! We might as well not ask you to join our group again!"

"He needs to be in a group just as much as you and I," Kyoya answered with an anime sweat-drop, "he's not the jerk everyone thinks he is."

"Okay, you win!" Madoka stomped away after giving Kyoya a few sheets of paper, "here's the work you need to do for the group. I already gave Ginga and Dynamis what they need to do. Dynamis will research at the library since he doesn't have a computer, and I'll put together a design for the project. You do the internet research, and Ginga will do the questions and answers section. Text me any information you found that is useful."

Kyoya agreed, and he strolled back home, and he opened the door. Kyoya opened up his laptop and started fish out some information about the project on Google typing on the search bar, "_the invention of paper."_

"This has been an unusual few days..." Kyoya started to read the information that popped up.


	10. Meeting

"Mom... I have to go to the library..." Dynamis rushed outside of his house, and his mom glared at him slamming the door to her room. Dynamis gently closed the front door as he stumbled out cradling his part of his face that had a few randomly placed fresh and bleeding cuts with a piece of paper in his hand.

Dynamis scurried to the library staring down anyone who gave him a weird look. At the library, he strolled to the front desk to ask, "Are there any books about paper?"

"What do you mean by 'books about paper?" the woman from behind the desk questioned.

"Is there a book about the history of paper or what?! I need this for a school project!" Dynamis shout earning the attention of everyone in the room as everyone whispered about and stared at him. Some people told him to quite down in a low but firm voice.

The woman from behind the desk pointed at a section to the back of the library sighing to herself, "The stuff they teach kids these days."

"Why would anyone get assigned to do a project on the history of paper?" the women shook her head.

"Don't know," Dynamis walked off to the back of the library. "Looks like this section's empty," Dynamis grabbed a book that appeared useful for the project and sat down. As Dynamis opened the book, a piece of paper fell out.

Dynamis picked up the piece of paper reading it, "Let's see what it says: _If you are reading this piece of paper right now, you have a been chosen. Go to the local history museum, and look for a preserved document in a glass container at the back of the building. Read it. Only you and a few selected people will understand what it says because only you have read this note, and you have a curse on you that plays a vital role in the world. _

_This note was written in 1722."_

The same face-less outline of a blurry figure took shape from a dark purple liquid floating around Dynamis brushing against Dynamis, and it whispered, "So you've found the note..."

"G-go away," Dynamis stepped back, "I am warning you."

"Warning me about what?" the figure cackled as mouth formed, "I should really be the one warning you. I am a part of you remember? Or did you forget? But I am just not a curse... I allow you to live. You life force is so threaded into me that you cannot last very long if I am gone." The shadow disappeared, and the piece of paper Dynamis vanished as well.

"Creepy..." Dynamis continued reading the book.

* * *

Kyoya read information on his laptop as he took notes, "I'm surprised that there's so much stuff about the history of paper on the internet." As he scrolled down the webpage, Kyoya noticed that he got an email, "What's this?"

He opened the email reading it, "Hello there. I cannot tell you who I am, but I a telling you to go to the local museum. Go to the back of the building where you will find a document preserved in a glass case and read it. Some of the people you know have this information as well.

This email was prewritten last month, and I will not answer you if you try to contact me for my family's safety. Good luck."

"That's unusual," Kyoya commented. He continued reading and taking notes.

* * *

"Let's see..." Madoka started to design the presentation for the project, "Ginga, how are you doing?"

"Okay," Ginga finished writing down some stuff, "did Kyoya and Dynamis send us anymore information?"

"Not at the moment," Madoka resumed typing, "I have an email from someone I don't know though." She opened the email out of curiosity, "Ginga! Take a look at this! This email says: Go to the local museum where you will find a sheet of paper in the back of the building. Read it. Some people you know have been given the same information. This information is important. I will not respond to any contact you try to make with me for safety reasons."

"What?" Ginga stood up and walked to Madoka's computer, "do you think it's just a prank?"

"I don't know..." Madoka closed the email.

Then, Madoka got a text from Kyoya, and she read it out loud, "**I just got a strange email. It says to go to the museum and read some paper at the back.**"

Madoka texted Kyoya back, "**I got an email telling the same thing.**" Dynamis suddenly texted Madoka. The text said, "**I found a weird note that told me to go to a museum and read something at the back.**"

"**Kyoya and I got an email saying that!**" Madoka texted.

Kyoya texted Madoka back first, "**I'll go to your house right away!**"

"**Dynamis read a note saying the same thing the email said!**" Madoka sent the text.

Dynamis texted Madoka, "**I will go to your house right away so that we can talk about this.**"

A few minutes later, Kyoya and Dynamis rushed in Madoka's house, "We're here!"

"Dynamis, how did you get those cuts on your face?!" Madoka exclaimed.

"I fell," Dynamis answered, but he knew where he truly got those cuts. Madoka shook her head, and she get a bandage for Dynamis. "That is not necessary," Dynamis jumped out of the way when Madoka tried to put the bandage on.

"Yes it is!" Madoka growled.

Madoka and Dynamis spent the next few minute wrestling. "Let me put the f***ing bandage on your face!" Madoka shouted, "I know that you are f***ing injured! And not only that, you looked like s*** happened to you a few days ago!"

"I am fine!" Dynamis snapped back.

"Guys! Stop arguing!" Kyoya separated Dynamis and Madoka, "there's no point in getting violent!"

"Fine!" Dynamis and Madoka separated from each other crossing their arms.

"Now what?" Ginga asked.

"Don't f***ing know," Madoka shrugged.

"My... mom... texted me..." Dynamis pulled out his phone, "I-I... need to go home." Dynamis sprinted out.

"He seems kind of nervous," Kyoya looked at Dynamis who ran. "Your house is in the opposite direction!" Kyoya yelled. But Dynamis didn't hear him. "Is anyone getting suspicious?" Kyoya asked.

"Maybe..." Madoka scratched her chin.

"I worried," Ginga slumped down in his seat.

* * *

**So sorry if this chapter was really bad or boring. Please read and review! **


	11. A Talk

Madoka stared at the packet of paper in her hands. Her hair looked like it had gone through a hurricane, and she wore on oversized orange T-shirt and jeans a few sizes too big held up with a yellow belt. Ginga held a huge poster, and he walked with Madoka to class.

"We have stayed up nearly all night finishing this, and we barely got to the school bus on time! And our group has work non-stop on this f***ing project for the past three days!" Madoka exclaimed, "all of this chaos better be worth the grade!"

Ginga yawned, "Someone's sleep deprived. To bad none of our parents could drive us here. They're all busy." Dynamis and Kyoya followed Madoka and Ginga. Everyone in the group had messed up hair, bags under their eyes, and wore mismatching clothing.

"We really need to get some appropriate clothing for school," Kyoya nearly fell asleep, "we've been stating up all night for the past three days. At least we finished the project just in time."

"My dad made me put some spare clothing in my locker," Ginga opened his locker, "I guess that shopping trip was worth it. The mall was so crowded." Ginga tossed a pair of pants and a T-shirt to the members of his group, "We should change ours cloths right now. Class starts in ten minutes."

Madoka, Kyoya, and Dynamis nodded going to the bathroom along with Ginga.

* * *

Dynamis stepped out wearing a light blue T-shirt and dark blue shorts, "Not my typical choice of what to wear. Better than nothing I suppose." He walked out of the bathroom, "Looks like Kyoya and Ginga already headed off to class."

"You're actually wearing something with color today," someone in the crowd joked around.

Talking about Dynamis wearing something other than black and grey clothing quickly spiraled through the school. Dynamis at everyone hissed to stop talking about him.

* * *

"So that's the history of paper," Madoka shuffled some paper around, "and ironically, we went through a lot of paper fort his project," she whispered. "So how was that speech?"

"I think that will do," Kyoya nodded, "so everyone ready for the presentation in thirty minutes?"

"I'm glad that only three members of the group have to present the project," Ginga sighed.

Kyoya and Madoka laughed.

"What?" Ginga shrugged.

"Where's Dynamis?" Kyoya wondered.

"I don't know," Madoka looked around the cafeteria tilting her head and darting around her eyes.

* * *

Dynamis sat alone in a seemingly abandoned part of the cafeteria with cobwebs for dramatic affect. "I'm out of here," Dynamis made his way out of the cafeteria and to his locker. More people stared at Dynamis because of his attire talking to each other.

"When did anyone care about what I am wearing?!" Dynamis shouted growling. Everyone back away. Dynamis grunted walking through the hallway, "So annoying."

"Dynamis!" Kyoya ran up to Dynamis panting, "class is about to start. We need to present our project soon. Want to come sit with us?"

"No," Dynamis strolled away.

"Why?" Kyoya gasped.

"Kyoya," Dynamis shook his head, "I have no purpose to be with friends. The only reason I am with you is for my project. I sincerely appreciate you accepting me into the your group for the project, but one hour from now, we will have to part our separate ways. Friendship isn't going to work out for me. It might work out for you, but not me."

"Dynamis," Kyoya took hold of Dynamis' shoulder, "I've never really had friends either, and maybe we could be friends. I know that you are hiding something behind that blank face. And you can tell me. You even seemed nervous when your mother texted you!"

"I have nothing to tell you," Dynamis' eyes wondered off into space.

Firming his grip on Dynamis, Kyoya started to talk again, "Dynamis, for the past few days, I have begun to know you. You're not the jerk everyone thinks you are. You just have to admit to yourself that you need help. That's not always an easy thing to do..."

Kyoya's sentence got cut off Dynamis slung Kyoya's hand off his shoulder, "Kyoya! There is nothing wrong with me."

"There is something going on!" Kyoya yelled then softened his voice, "don't ignore your problems now. You told me yourself, that there is a breaking point. And you're close to reaching it. I can tell you that. That advice you gave me signals that you have gone through pain. How else would you give such good advice about that subject?"

"To late," Dynamis nearly ran off, but Kyoya grasped his arm.

"It's not too late, and it will never will be, even if that breaking point you're so close to reaching is right around the corner," Kyoya processed the conversation he had with Dynamis letting go if Dynamis, "please, just tell why."

The bell rang. "I have to go," Dynamis sprinted to class, "good luck presenting the project."

"Why did you do that?!" Kyoya scolded at himself.

* * *

Madoka did a victory dance on the way out of school, "Yes! We got an A and that f***ing project! F*** yeah! We got an A! A f***ing A! My place on the sports teams are saved! And we went through s*** too!"

"You're really bad at dancing..." Ginga anime sweat-dropped, "well... looks like the time has finally come to go to choir practice..."

"Then let's go!" Madoka dragged Ginga to practice, "I have to go to basketball practice too! There's something going on in the gym and cafeteria, so all the practices are outside!"

"Yay..." Ginga's voice screamed with sarcasm.

* * *

"People... People..." Ginga felt like he would faint, "so many people..."

"Okay! Practice is over!" the teacher announced.

"YAY!" Ginga ran off the ramp and bumped into Madoka.

"Choir practice wasn't too bad was it?" Madoka asked.

"Maybe mot as bad as I thought..." Ginga sighed.

"Good!" the two friends strolled home. "So did you make any new friends?" Madoka couldn't help asking.

"I'm not quite there yet," Ginga shrugged.

"You will eventually!" Madoka chirped.

"Oh dear..." Ginga groaned.

"Well, the weekend's here. So we might as well do what that emails says and go to the museum," Madoka skipped along the sidewalk, "or we could go on a video marathon!"

"I'd go to the museum. You destroyed my iPad over Candy Crush," Ginga laughed nervously at the memory, "I still haven't saved up enough money to buy a new one! And let's not forget the time you smashed apart my Xbox when playing Minecraft on survival mode."

"I get the point," Madoka elbowed Ginga.

* * *

**Sorry if the project part wasn't realistic. I do prefer working on stuff at school by myself, and I find it easier that way. So I go solo when that is the option on a group assignment. I have to go in a group every once in a while, but I do have to present a lot of projects in my classes, and I hate talking in front of a large crowd.**

**Sorry if this chapter felt rushed or not timed well. And send me suggestions if you feel that I could do better at adjusting the character's personalities. As always, please read and review! **


	12. Clues Clicking Togther

"There's the glass case!" Madoka runs towards the back of the museum when her eyes pick up a yellowed piece of crumbling paper, "what the? What the f*** does this thing say? It's so hard to read!"

"Time might have done it's job and wore this paper down," Ginga looked inside the glass case.

A security guard approached the two, "Hey! Kids. This area is off-limits."

"Screw you!" Madoka growled.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk to him that way," Ginga tugged on Madoka's shirt.

"Do I look like I care?" Madoka brushed Ginga's hand off.

"No," Ginga shrugged.

"You need to get out," the security guard ordered.

"Come on Madoka," Ginga pulls on Madoka's hand dragging her out.

"I'm suppose to be the one dragging people!" Madoka shouted swinging her fists in the air.

"We need to figure out what that f***ing piece of paper says!" Madoka yells at Ginga as he forces Madoka out of the area.

"This is going to take a while," Ginga sighs.

* * *

An hour later, a panting Ginga and a still angry Madoka are in the lobby of the museum, "Why did you have to do that Ginga?!" Madoka hisses.

"Don't worry," Ginga pulls out his phone showing a picture of the piece of paper, "I took a picture with this software that allows us to zoom in and read what that piece of paper says. I had a plan." Ginga winks at Madoka and hands her his phone, "Please do not break my phone..."

"Let's see," Madoka zooms in on the image on the phone, "This thing says... This handwriting is s***. Anyway, it says: _Looks like you found the note. This is only one of many. Can you find them? Here's a hint for the second note: I am in where the water goes, but I'm not in an ocean or in a river that flows. Or even in a lake. And I can assure you this hint is not fake, and please go West until you find at what is at the second point of this quest. But where you will find the note, is in water that squirts out through a small pole in stone with holes. And gathers in a large dish, but don't bother trying to find fish."_

"What the f*** is that supposed to mean?" Madoka shoves Ginga's phone back into his hands.

"I don't really know," Ginga shrugs, "you think Kyoya can figure this out?"

"Maybe," Madoka grabs Ginga's hand, "come on!"

"Okay! Okay!" Ginga runs after Madoka, "slow down! I'm getting tired already!"

"Hurry up!" Madoka runs faster.

* * *

Dynamis sits a corner of his room whispering, "What to do... What to do..." A teardrop drips down before he starts to cry as the tears flow down his face not caring about much, "Why? Why am I even alive?! WHY?!" Dynamis punches the wall creating yet another dent.

"Ah!" Dynamis winces as his aching body stings, and pain shoots through his system.

There is knock on the door, "GET OUT OF THAT ROOM!" Dynamis ignores the loud voice, but then the door got kicked down.

"Just get it over with," Dynamis turn away from the door as he feels a sharp object slit his back.

* * *

The doorbell to Kyoya's house rings. Kyoya opens the door, "Hey guys. What you doing here?"

Madoka grabs Ginga's phone, "Read it."

Kyoya finished what is on the image, "That's weird. Where did you guys take that picture?"

"At the back of the museum," Madoka puts her phone away.

"So you did what that paper said?" Kyoya asks.

"Yup. We had nothing else to do," Madoka gives Ginga back his phone, "any clues about the hint thingy?"

"Are you sure it's even worth figuring out?" Kyoya questions.

"No clue," Madoka responds, "we're just doing this because we want to."

"I want to go home..." Ginga turns to leave. but Madoka grabs his scarf.

Kyoya notices Dynamis walking down the street hiding his face. "Dynamis!" Kyoya calls out when he sees blood running down Dynamis' body, "Dynamis! What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"Fell down on the sidewalk," Dynamis mumbles.

"Those cuts are way to precise to be an accident!" Kyoya approaches Dynamis, "what happened?"

"Nothing major," Dynamis walked away limping.

"Tell me what happened," Kyoya stands in front of Dynamis.

"I told you, nothing major," Dynamis strolled away from Kyoya.

Kyoya grunts, "I have had with you pretending nothing is wrong! Tell me what is wrong, and we can help you!"

"You cannot help me. No one can," Dynamis stumbled away.

"We can," Kyoya grabbed Dynamis' shoulder, "I am not leaving you until you explain." Kyoya drag Dynamis inside with surprising strength and sat Dyamis down on a chair, "I am sorry I am doing this, but I have to find out what is going on, and if you put the clues together, It'll make sense just like that."

"I do not want to be questioned," Dynamis hissed.

"Maybe we should listen to the dude and let him go," Ginga chimed in.

Kyoya sighed, "There is something going in."

What are you doing?!" Madoka exclaims to Kyoya, "you're not like this!"

Dynamis gets a phone call, "M-mother... y-yes... I'll go home." Kyoya, Madoka, and Ginga could hear screaming from Dynamis' phone, "GET HOME NOW! YOU"RE GOING TO REGRET NOT LISTENING TO ME!"

"Who left caps lock on?" Madoka plucked Dynamis' phone out of his hand holding it up to her ear, "listen, Dynamis is with us right now. School barely ended, so you can at least give him a little freedom... What?! I am not a brat! You have serious anger management issues!"

"You have then too..." Ginga pointed out, but Madoka ignored him screaming in the phone cussing slightly.

Kyoya sighed grabbing the phone turning it off.

"My mom is going to kill me! She is going to be so mad when she realizes that her call got disconnected!" Dynamis slumps down in his chair, "I have to go now."

"But," Kyoya stutters.

"I said, I have to go now," Dynamis walks out. Kyoya pulls on Dynamis arm. Dynamis screams, "None of you will understand me! Do you get it?! My problems are my problems alone and no one else's!" Kyoya, Madoka, and Ginga stepped back from Dynamis as he strolled out.

* * *

**I am sorry if this was a bad chapter. Please give me advise if you feel like I could do anything to improve my fanfic. As always, read and review please! **


	13. Worried and Panicked

**Me: School's starting sometime next week! NOOOOOO!**

**Dynamis: Calm down Gocty.**

**Me: Calm down?! Calm down?! I hate math!**

**Dynamis: And?**

**Me: I don't want for school to start again! **

**Dynamis: *face-palm* It will not be that bad.**

* * *

Madoka is throwing a ball against the wall while she is on the couch talking, "Dynamis needs to spill it. And we'll sit here for entire weekend to figure it out if we have to! And there's nothing Dynamis can do about it!"

"I wouldn't go that far. I don't want to stay here the entire weekend!" Ginga exclaimed.

"We have to be realistic," Kyoya plopped down on the couch, "what can we really find out about Dynamis in one weekend alone?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out," Madoka grabbed the ball she threw against the wall. But she dropped the ball, and it rolled to the kitchen where she found a person in a hood and cape, so she couldn't see his or her face, "What the?! What the f*** are you doing in here?!"

The person pulled out a gun, "Move one step closer, and I will shot you."

Madoka started to back away whispering, "Should I take a chance? Should I move closer..." She yelled, "GINGA! KYOYA! THERE IS SOMEONE IN THE KITCHEN WITH A GUN! AND I DO CARE IF I F***ING LIVE OR DIE!"

"Silent!" the person in the cape screamed.

Ginga and Kyoya rushed into the kitchen when Kyoya noticed the open back door with a paperclip in the lock, "How did you get in my kitchen?!" The hooded figure growled before thick steam appeared.

"The person's gone," Ginga started to tremble like a leaf after he saw that the person with the hood disappeared.

Kyoya found a note on the floor, "There's note. How many notes are we going to get? It says: _I am very sorry I had to intrude in on your home, but I am trying to help you. Listen to this note or you might die. Who knows? It's not like I can predict the future. I have a hint for you guys. Telling you directly is to high risk. Understand?_

_Someone is after you, but I cannot tell you who. It is for your own safety. Although I can tell you are endangered greatly. Please be cautious and careful, and I recommend you that are watching out for anyone who has a desire to harm you while being aware if the things that are terrible. You do not know who I am. But trust me, I am a friend and in a box, you might find something crammed."_

"Great... another note," Madoka rolled her eyes, "and why do they all have to rhyme?"

"I don't know..." Kyoya out the note on the kitchen counter only to find out that it vanished when he blinked, "the notes gone..."

In the note place, the group of three people found a small box with silver details made if purple fabric, and Madoka opened it. The box had a small light purple jewel inside. Madoka tried to touch it, but the stone faded out until she could no longer even see it, "Why did it disappear?"

She found a small carving in the silver rim of the box, "Take a look at his carving." The three silently read the carving that said: _In this box you will find a jewel that will reappear when it is in the hands of its rightful owner._

Kyoya, Madoka, and Ginga went into Kyoya's bedroom to think. Ahfter tem minutes, Madoka snapped, "Okay! We don't know who's the enemy and who's our friend! There was this guy who broke into Kyoya's kitchen and had the nerve to say that he or she was trying to help, there's this weird riddle thingy on a piece of paper, and we still don't know what's going on with Dynamis! This is f***ing annoying!"

"Calm down," Ginga sighed when Ryuga, Bao, and Tsubasa rang the door bell.

"We have a problem," Ryuga shook his head.

"Come on!" Tsubasa forced everyone out of the door and to Dynamis' house to find Dynamis unconscious on the street.

Aguma shook the passed out teen, "Come one... come on... wake up..." He saw Kyoya, Madoka, Ginga, Ryuga, Tsubasa, and Bao, "I already called an ambulance!"

Dynamis had many wounds on his stomach, and some of them needed some serious medical attention. Cuts riddled his face, and his back had the worst injuries.

"Hold on..." Ryuga heard sirens, "the ambulance is coming!"

* * *

Madoka is pacing in a hospital along with Ginga in the waiting room. Tsubasa ran in with Ryuga, "It's our turn to wait here!"

"Okay," Madoka and Ginga ran out of the room and started to wonder around the hospital. "How long have we been waiting for Dynamis to wake up?" Ginga asked.

Madoka looked at her watch, "An hour. I'm glad we're taking ten minute shifts, or I would die of boredom."

"It hasn't been that long," Ginga panted.

"Well it's a long time for someone to be knocked out!" Madoka shouted.

* * *

"I'm worried," Ryuga slumped down in his seat.

"You think he'll make it? Heck. I'm worried too. What happened?!" Tsubasa demanded an explanation.

"We don't know now," Ryuga replied, "it would help to calm down a bit." Tsubasa shook his head as nurses and doctors rushed around in a hurry. A cart full if IV units passed by, and a nurse ran across the room with a box of disposable gloves.

"You think this would be a calmer place," Tsubasa shrugged.

Ryuga looked around, "Just chaos."

A doctor entered the room approaching Tsubasa and Ryuga, "Your friend is awake."

"What we do?" Tsubasa poked Ryuga.

"I don't know..." Ryuga gulped, "I guess we should go and talk to him."

"You sure about that?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I'll do it," Kyoya took a deep breath, "if none of you guys want to talk to him I will."

* * *

**I am sorry if this fanfic is getting really boring or bad. Please tell me what you think about the fanifc, and as always, please read and review, And give me any suggestions of you think I can improve this fanfic. **


	14. Another Stone

"D-Dynamis..." Kyoya poked his head in Dynamis' hospital room. Dynamis had dark circles around his eyes that could barely open as he groaned in pain. Kyoya walked up to the bed Dynamis sat in, "A-are you okay? What happened?"

"Go away," DYnamis growl with a low and shaking voice.

"You have told me that before," Kyoya gulped, "we're just worried about you..."

Dynamis interrupted Kyoya, "There is nothing to worry about!"

Kyoya froze for a split second, "There is something wrong. You ended up in the hospital for crying out loud!"

"I do not need your help! Go away!" Dynamis shouted.

"But..." Kyoya backed away a few steps.

"Leave me alone!" Dynamis hissed.

"Why? Tell me. Please," Kyoya tried to find an answer.

"Just leave me alone!" Dynamis screamed.

"Dynamis..." Kyoya stuttered.

"Get out!" Dynamis yelled. Kyoya stood there not able to move. "I told you to get out!" Dynamis shouted once more, "do I need to tell you again, or will I make you get out of here?! My life is none of your business! Understand?!"

At this point, Kyoya snapped, "Just tell me what is wrong! What is going on?! I have had it up to here, and I can't take it anymore!"

* * *

Ryuga heard shouting from Dynamis' hospital room when he passed by the door, "Why is there so much screaming?" He opened the door to find Kyoya and Dynamis yelling at each other. Every word clashed into Ryuga's ear whispering, "So loud..." He winced as he listened to the two teens at each other with the yelling.

"Just tell me what is going on?!" Kyoya exclaimed.

By now, Ryuga shook his head, "I have had enough of this arguing. Kyoya! Dynamis! Chill and calm down! Shouting at each other is not going to help! Kyoya, you need to cool down and calm it with the finding answers! Dynamis, you have to listen to Kyoya. Because we all know that he just wants to help you!"

"Sorry... I guess I got kind of carried away," Kyoya sighed. Dynamis grunted, and Kyoya and Ryuga assumed that he calmed down when Dynamis knocked a flower vase of the side table. The vase crashed to the floor clanging.

Water spilled on the ground, and Ryuga went into the toilet to get paper towels, "I'll be back in a minute or two! You two take this time to cool yourselves down before you guys do any more damage!"

Kyoya and Dynamis stared at Ryuga as he walked away. "I'm sorry," Kyoya rubbed his arm.

"For what?" Dynamis asked.

"I've been in your personal space lately and just bothering you," Kyoya shook his head send his hair shaking back and forth.

"It's okay. You were just trying to help, and both of us let our tempers get the better of us," Dynamis took a deep breathe.

"You got that right," Kyoya face forced a smile. Kyoya could have sworn that Dynamis shed a teardrop, but never found out.

Ryuga returned, "So are you guys ready to talk in a sensible and reasonable way?"

"Yeah," Kyoya nodded. Dynamis hesitated but nodded.

"Okay, Good," Ryuga sat down in a chair, "let's start with Dynamis. Dynamis, why in earth did you get beaten up so badly?" Dynamis gulped. He couldn't find the words to tell what really went on at his household.

"Dynamis?" Kyoya waved a hand in front of Dynamis, "he's passed out. What should we do?"

Ryuga thought for a moment, "We'll wait for a while. Maybe he's just tired."

"Makes sense," Kyoya responded.

* * *

Dynamis snapped open his eyes, "W-where am I?"

"You are in the depths of your mind..." Someone stated, "begin your journey here. Gook luck. I cannot help you beyond this point."

"What?! Why?!" Dynamis shouted, "I want an answer!"

The voice sighed, "I can tell you this, I am in my spirit form and now in your dreams. I am the reason that you are asleep, but this is the only I can contact you, and I apologize for the inconvenience. The only way you can wake up is that you finish this little chat with your darker side." And with that, the spirit floated away.

* * *

"So... much... going on!" Madoka banged her head on a wall in the hospital waiting room.

Ginga sat down in a chair, "Madoka, please take it a little easier."

"I'm worried! You're worried! Dynamis is in the hospital! There're weird people going around telling us weird stuff!" Madoka continued pounding her head on the wall, "ah! This is so... AH!"

"Remind me not to go near you when you're frustrated..." Ginga anime sweat-dropped.

Suddenly, a bright glow filled the room. Another small box appeared just like the one purple one Kyoya, Madoka, and Ginga found at Kyoya's house before they went to the hospital only that box had details on it instead of silver ones with green fabric. Madoka ran up to the box, "First weird notes! Now weird boxes!" She opened the box reading the carving on the gold, "There's another carving too: _I belong to someone, but if the non-rightful owner dares touch the gem inside, that person shall die._"

Madoka found a small round shiny gem inside like that last one but dark green, "I'm not taking any chances. The last stone disappeared. What will happen with this one? And there's a note next to she stone. It says: _The other stones will not be so easy to find. Now you must venture to maybe the four corners of the earth to get the four stones of the elements._"

"Great. What should we do. Explore the world and skip school or stay here," Madoka put the note down.

"I vote we stay home," Ginga raised his head.

"Oh you..." Madoka grumbled, "you're such a kill joy."

"That's me," Ginga put his hand down smiling.

* * *

**Okay, you guys might be getting bored with the stones and notes, but please bare with me. Please read and review, and please tell what you honestly think about this story, And don't be afraid to send me suggestions if you think I can improve!**


	15. A Helping Group

Dynamis float through what the voice he talked to earlier claimed as the depths of his mind, "This is pointless."

"Hello there," a vague outline of a person took shape.

"You again," Dynamis mumbled.

The figure cackled, "Do you really think of me as annoying?"

"Yes," Dynamis bluntly responded. "W-who are you? What do you want?!" Dynamis hissed.

"You have remained dormant for all of these years only to show up now?" A person identical to Dynamis wearing a white robe walked through, "that demon in the back of your head is rather a pest."

Dynamis turned around to see the figure wearing a white robe, "Who are you?! Why do you look like me?!"

"I am you," the person in the white robe informed, "I am your light side rather."

"Then why did the voice from earlier say something about 'my darker side?!" Dynamis glared at his lighter half.

"First off, that is just the term use spirits use for the depths of your mind. It does not mean good or evil. Second of all, you may call me Light. That is referring to your light, your good side," Light floated next to Dynamis.

Dynamis pointed to the faceless figure that had haunted him for his entire life, "Then what is that?!"

"That," Light shook his head, "that is an infestation in your soul, a 'Struggle Demon.' Caused by despair. Very aggressive I must agree. It is not very easy living with that." The demon lunged towards Dynamis and his light side. Light snapped his fingers transporting the two to a hallway made of transparent crystal, "I would like to have a conversation with you."

"Why?" Dynamis balled up his fist growling.

Light paced around Dynamis, "Because I have to. Your inner demon is getting the better of you." He pointed to a crystal scale with silver details and one side had the word "light" on the right side with the left side stating the word "dark", "That is the balance of your inner self. That demon is your dark side, and I am your light side."

Looking at the scale, Dynamis tilted his head in confusion, "I cannot see what is going in with that scale..."

"I will explain," Light waved his hand making the scale tip to the left. "This is a measurement of your inner balance. So far, you balance is lean towards your dark side. Your light side and dark side are not total opposites, just... extremely different. Your have to have balance between your light and dark side. If you don't, you are in danger of breaking. Your mind might shatter into a million pieces and become impossible for anyone or anything to put it back together. Or it might not. But to remain safe, you need to balance yourself."

"I-I... can't" Dynamis curled up into a ball with his head on his knees.

"You can," Light pulled Dynamis up, "you just have to find your inner balance. I know you can do it. Now we need to find a way to get you out of your subconscious and back to the physical world. Come on." Light took hold of Dynamis' hand.

* * *

"He's not waking up," the doctor shook Dynamis' body, but the teen wouldn't respond.

"What do you mean by that?! Tsubasa exclaimed, "he needs to wake up!"

"Give it time," Ryuga placed his hand on Tsubasa' shoulder.

Madoka looked at the two small boxes with the stones thinking, "Ah! What the f*** are we supposed to do with these f***ing boxes and stones?!" She put the boxes down on the table next to Dynamis' hospital bed as Dynamis snapped open his eyes.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Ryuga cried out, "we were really worried about you."

"I am fine," Dynamis sat up, "can I leave?"

"Don't forget you're injured," Madoka forced Dynamis down, "I have to go a sports game right now!" Madoka looked at her watch as she ran out of the hospital, "oh great, lightning and thunder. Well, it's not going to stop me!" Madoka ran through the streets as rain pounded on her, "why does it have to rain so hard in this part of Japan?!"

Back at the hospital, Ryuga tried to reason with Dynamis to stay at the hospital for a while, "Dynamis, you are injured, and you need to rest."

"I need to go! My mom and dad are going to be really angry if I go home late, and I not want to talk about this incident again!" Dynamis yelled.

Ryuga sighed, "Dynamis, you are not going anywhere until the doctors and nurses say you can leave." Dynamis roughly pounded his back on the bed in defeat.

"Fine," Dynamis grumbled.

* * *

At the now under the ocean and filled with water HD Academy, a scuba diver swam in the sunken skyscraper trying to find something, "Where is it?" The diver found a small computer flash drive and a small amber fabric box with platinum details in a plastic bag, "There it is!" She picked up the bag as she talked in the radio attacked to her scuba suit, "I found the data and the box."

"Good," a person spoke from the radio, "bring it back to the submarine."

"Okay," the women swam out of the building and to a nearby submarine. She climbed inside, "I got the stuff," she panted.

A man with pale skin and black hair dressed in a black sweater and jeans took the box out of the woman's hand as he opened the box revealing a round, smooth, amber gem reading the warning carved on the box's platinum outline: _if humans touch me, I will self-destruct until the rightful owner is near._

"Don't take these warnings on the boxes lightly," the man dumped the gem on a table controlling a robotic arm twisting open the gem. The gem spewed a boiling liquid, "ancient bindings are so powerful. This warnings will happen if touch these gems thanks to a spell cast on these things." The man shook his head, "We can't examine this gem for long. We need to get to Japan and give this gem to a very certain group of people who need it to do some saving stuff."

The person from who broke into Kyoya's house stepped out of the shadows, "I don't know if we can go undetected much longer delivering these gems."

"I agree with Phillip," the woman nodded.

"Samantha, Phillip, we need to do this. The world gave our grandparents a chance to put the world back in order. They didn't exactly succeed. The powers passed, and now, we need to give these kids a chance. Hopefully they will make the right choices."

"I hope so Matthew, I hope," Samantha sighed.

* * *

Dynamis just got discharged from the hospital. He walk home. Kyoya watched Dynamis walk down the street, "Dynamis, I'm concerned about you..." Kyoya adjusted his glasses with shaking hands. Kyoya looked at the small boxes, "And we now have a mystery on our hands."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Tell me what you think about the chapter, and please read and review as always! If you guys think I can do better, please tell me! I don't mind when people are honest.**


	16. Walk through Memory Lane Part 1

**People! I have a feeling that my plot line is starting to suck big time, and I need you to tell me if you think I can improve in this! Because it is very hard for me to not involve some sort of magic or something like that in a fanfic! So please tell me if I need to make some improvements. I don't mind if you criticize my writing. So please tell me if you think this is getting boring!**

* * *

Kyoya sat on his bed banging his head on the sheets, "This... is... I can't figure it out!" He sat up, "Calm down Kyoya! Think through this with logic! Who am I kidding? Jewels in boxes don't just randomly appear out of nowhere!"

He opened up his computer to received an email from Ginga, "Meet me at the park. Now!"

"That's strange," Kyoya closed his computer and stepped out of his house when he saw a group of bullies standing nearby, "oh, great. Just what I need."

Someone from the group must have seen him because before Kyoya knew what hit him, someone pushed him to the ground yelling, "What are you doing here nerd?!" Kyoya stood up brushing some dust off him gulping thinking, _"I am doomed."_

Ryuga passed by noticing the scene, "Hey! Guys! Leave Kyoya alone!" He rush up to Kyoya, "you okay Kyoya?"

Kyoya nodded, "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

A bully snared, "Why are you getting involved. That Dynamis kid intervened and got detention. Makes sense for a hot head like him but you Ryuga? I don't think so." The group started laughing. Ryuga pulled Kyoya up.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. I don't want you being picked on by other people," Ryuga walked Kyoya out of the situation.

"Thanks Ryuga," Kyoya took a breath of relief.

"Welcome," Ryuga grinned, "so want to go anywhere?"

"Ginga asked me to meet him in the park," Kyoya responded.

"Can I come?" Ryuga asked.

"Why not?" Kyoya followed Ryuga to the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginga sat on a park bench with Madoka who paced around Ginga, "Ginga, why are we getting these strange boxes with stones?! WHY?!"

"I don't know Madoka," Ginga shook his head, "maybe we would find out someday, but not today." Hikaru walked up to Ginga and Madoka grumbling.

"What's wrong?" Ryuga suddenly appeared with Kyoya.

"My math teacher took away my phone! I got caught playing on my phone in class!" Hikaru groaned.

Ryuga shrugged, "I know you're upset, but the teacher did that because you were breaking class rules. You know that we're not allowed to be on our phones during class." Hikaru crossed her arms.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"So why did you ask me to come here?" Kyoya broke the five second silence.

Ginga held up the picture of the old piece of paper he took at the museum, "We didn't read this part of the paper. It says: _Beware, people have always been after the four crystals of creation. Make the wrong decisions, and you will pay the price of loosing this chance to set order._"

"The print is really small," Kyoya squinted the tiny print.

"It's like a contract or something. There's always something written in fine print," Madoka rolled her eyes.

Ryuga looked closer at the phone, "You got that right."

"So what does this mean?" Hikaru wondered.

* * *

Dynamis slept on the floor of his room dreaming about the things going on in his head. What he dreamed about, he didn't merely dream. He had a chat. A chat with his other side.

* * *

"Light, why are taking me places in my mind again? It's my mind! I already know what is in my head," Dynamis groaned.

Light sighed, "Dynamis, you have a very complex head. Not may people have such depth to their minds. You are the only person in the world with the ability to perfectly balance your dark and light side. Even people who have reach enlightenment will always have either a light or dark side that is more prominent!"

"What does that mean?!" Dynamis exclaimed.

"Let me take you to another room in your head," Light dragged Dynamis to a heavy wooden door. Light knocked on the door to opened it as he and Dynamis entered. "Welcome to your room of decision."

"My what?" Dynamis found himself sitting in a marble chair with Light on another chair facing him with a marble table in between with cards on them.

Light continued to talk, "This is where your light and dark side come together and talk when we ever disagree about something, which happens rather often. Your dark side is not here right now. Meeting with your dark side in this room is very risky. Now we play a little... game." Light picked up light brown cards. Dynamis did the same with cards on his side of the table.

"Fine," Dynamis growled.

A light engulfed the room as Dynamis saw an endless pit of darkness he floated in with Light. Both of them glowed in a light purple aurora. "Sit," Light ordered. Dynamis sat down in a weird floating kind of way with Light.

"Let me explain this," Light looked down, "this a pit. A trap of some sort. This not a win or loose game. This is will force you to face the past that haunts you."

Dynamis nodded. Light pointed at Dynamis' deck of cards, "Pick a card."

Plucking a random card from the deck, Dynamis read what the card said out loud, "Beginning of life, born."

Light snapped his fingers causing events, memories to zip by until they reached a certain date. Light spoke, "September 23, 1998 1:37 AM Eastern time. This is the exact moment when you took your first breath, when the Autumnal equinox of 1998 occurred."

"Why is this important?" Dynamis' breathing suddenly grow heavy as he looked up and around the area.

Light tilted Dynamis' head down talking again, "You are a bit weary of the date you were born aren't you? Tell me the last time you could recall your birthday."

Dynamis thought for a moment, "So this my birth date?"

"Yes," Light nodded, "a secret your adoptive parents kept from. If you can call them parents."

"What do you mean I was adopted?!" Dynamis shouted.

Light remained calm as Dynamis balled up his fists as of to punch somebody. Light grabbed Dynamis' fist, "I advise you to calm down before we continue with this. Are you truly ready for what you are about to find out?" Dynamis relaxed his body as Light nodded in approval, "Good. Your birth parents did not exactly want you, so they put you up for adoption."

"M-my birth parents... n-never wanted me?" Dynamis started to tremble as Light held Dynamis patting his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Dynamis, the past is the past," Light sighed, "do you want to continue?" Dynamis nodded breathing deeply to calm himself.

"I am assuming that is a yes," Light guided Dynamis' hand to pick another card taking a few steps back from Dynamis. Dynamis pick a card.

He read it out loud, "Childhood." Light stomped his foot making the two pass by a tunnel of memories at breath taking speed.

"There is not much left to the imagination," Light sighed. Dynamis saw a five year old version of himself. Dynamis closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them, he found Light gone and in the body of his younger self.

Light's voice echoed through, "I am afraid you will have to... relive some of the painful events in your life..."

* * *

**So I did mention the equinox, but I'm not sure if I got the time right. I Googled it, so I'm hoping I got the facts right. Please read and review and give me your brutally honest opinions about this fanfic. Okay?**


	17. Walk through Memory Lane Part 2

**Like I said last chapter, give me your honest opinions about this chapter, so tell me if I can improve okay? Okay.**

* * *

"H-hurts..." Dynamis winced as he closed his eyes to find himself back with Light at his currant age.

Light pulled a card from his deck, "My turn to pick a card. It says: _Right after birth._ Dynamis, you will have to watch yourself given away by your birth mother and father. Will you contain yourself? Because showing you these events is a very delicate task. If you have a mental breakdown, you might get trapped in your own mind and never wake up."

Dynamis slowed his breathing, "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I could just wake you up," Light stated.

"N-no. I have to find out," Dynamis nodded. Light nodded back as he snapped his fingers. The two zipped through the same tunnel of events again. A few seconds later, the two stopped moving. "Watch," Light pointed down. Dynamis tilted his head down. **(A/N: The events Dynamis watches is in italics. I just thought of doing that right now.)**

_"Are you sure you want to put him up for adoption?" a doctor asked._

_"Yes," Dynamis' father nodded, "my wife and I do not want to raise children."_

_"Okay," the doctor nodded, "do you want to name him?"_

_"Name him Dynamis," Dynamis' father walked away._

Teardrops started to trickle down Dynamis face, and Dynamis collapsed down crying. Light sighed, "I need to wake you up now. The risk is to great to continue. Understand?" Light snapped his fingers as Dynamis saw his image gradually floating and fading away.

Dynamis snapped awake, "L-Light?! W-where are you?!" Dynamis looked around his room. "He's gone isn't he?"

"I am not quite gone. I am in your head remember?" Light's voice bounced around the room.

"Right," Dynamis rolled his eyes shaking his head, "why didn't you show up until now?" Dynams groaned.

"Because you never called me forth," Light chuckled.

"Oh you," Dynamis collapsed down on the floor.

* * *

"I win again!" Madoka pumped her fist in the air after she won against Hikaru in countless videogames.

Hikaru groaned unplugging her controller turning off the game, "S***."

"You should've seen your face," Madoka rolled around on the floor laughing. Hikaru smashed the Xbox.

"I got my Xbox smashed apart for the second time!" Ginga exclaimed growling.

"You don' use it that much anyway," Madoka finally got her laughing under control.

"But what can we do now?" Hikaru asked.

Ginga groaned, "Let's not forget you're the one who destroyed my Xbox!"

"Then let's go somewhere. Maybe that frozen yogurt place," Madoka dragged Ginga and Hikaru out the door. Madoka and Hikaru ignored a pouting and screaming Ginga as they went to get frozen yogurt.

"Stop acting like a four year-old having a tantrum," Madoka rolled her eyes, "we're here." The three people entered the frozen yogurt place. "Ginga, can you pay for the yogurt?" Madoka questioned. Before Ginga could answer, Madoka dashed off, "Thanks!"

"But I'm not even hungry!" Ginga exclaimed.

Madoka and Hikaru didn't hear Ginga. "So you want chocolate?" Madoka got a large-sized chocolate frozen yogurt.

"I'll take vanilla," Hikaru got a large container of yogurt.

"Oh no..." Ginga face-palmed.

* * *

Kyoya watched math tutorial videos on YouTube.

"Kyoya! It's time for dinner!" Kyoya's mother called from the kitchen. Kyoya still didn't tell his parents about someone breaking into their home. He didn't want them to worry.

"Coming!" Kyoya rushed to the kitchen.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Samantha shouted as the submarine started to tremble.

"The submarine is being attacked!" Matthew yelled, "we're not that far from land! If we get out of here with the gem and box, we might have a chance!"

"I hop you're right!" Phillip exclaimed.

Later, the three found themselves on a beach. People gave then odd stared as they jumped out of the water soaking wet. Samantha shook her strait light brown hair squeezing her red tank top. Matthew adjusted his glasses, and Phillip brushed some sand off his white sweater and jeans with his right hand while fixing his blonde hair with his left hand.

Matthew clutched the amber fabric box with the amber gem, "I hope this gem is okay."

"You know these things are nearly indestructible. They can destroy themselves, but not by most outside forces," Samantha reminded Matthew.

"Thanks for the refresher course," Matthers voice oozed with sarcasm as he roll his eyes.

Phillip sighed, "Stop arguing. If we have any of delivering this gem, we have to get along and keep a low profile."

* * *

"Where are the three with the amber box?" a person talking on the phone asked

"They should be on a nearby beach the United State," another person on the other side of the phone in an alley responded.

"Okay. Do not fail me," the person on the phone warned.

* * *

"How do you guys eat so much?" Ginga anime sweat-dropped.

"Don't know," Madoka resumed eating the yogurt.

Ginga pulled out his phone, "I am still having trouble with this riddle on the paper."

"I don't think it's worth figuring out," Madoka shrugged. Ryuga entered with Tsubasa.

"What are you doing here?" Ginga asked.

"We're bored," Tsubasa shrugged. Ryuga sat next to Hikaru.

"I have something," Ryuga pulled out Hikaru's phone. Hikaru's eyes widened.

"My phone!" Hikaru grabbed her phone, "how?"

Ryuga smiled, "First off, never play with you phone in class again. I pulled a few strings and got your phone back, but it was really hard okay?"

"Okay," Hikaru turned on her phone the play Flappy Bird and hopefully beat her high score of 1,000.

Ryuga chuckled shaking his head, "You really like playing games."

"Yup," Hikaru gave a nod, "I really like videogames."

"I like them to! I you didn't get my phone when it got taken away!" Madoka exclaimed.

"I have my reasons," Ryuga smirked.

* * *

**So do you like it? Hate it? Have mixed feeling about it? Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	18. Chatting and Talking

"Wake up! You have to go to school!" Light shakes Dynamis grabbing him by the shoulders, "do you really want your parents to get angry like they did two months ago when you skipped math class?!"

Dynamis groaned waking up, "Light, when could you travel outside my body?"

Light face-palmed, "I am part of you! Remember? I can leave my life force in your body and come talk to you. Plus only you can see me."

"Where were you for the past sixteen years of my life?" Dynamis shook his head with obvious sarcasm in his voice, "and why did you have to cotect me in my sleep if you can do it while I'm awake?"

"Your mind works in very confusing ways," Light grabbed Dynamis shirt, "so will you get dressed? You only have thirty minutes." Dynamis scoffed mumbling cussing.

"S***," Dynamis sighed, "f***ing school. And do you know the time?"

Light pushed Dynamis in the bathroom throwing in a pair of ripped grey jeans and a black T-shirt with a necklace with small golden chains with a tiny sculpture of a skateboard hanging from it. "There, now get dressed and brush your teeth. Your 'parents' are still asleep, so you might make it out the door before they wake up. Now hurry!"

"Okay, okay!" Dynamis shouted from the other side of the now locked door, "I got what you were saying the first f***ing time!"

"No need to get upset," Light face-palmed. He mumbled, "This is what I have to put up with."

Dynamis yelled from the bathroom, "I can hear you!" Light slumped down as his golden glowing form rested on the floor leaning against the door pulling out a small silver clock sighing.

Light looked at the tiny clock, "And if you are wondering why I know the time, I have a clock. A magictomical clock to be exact. More accurate than an atom clock, and it is the most accurate form of telling time. I cannot believe what humans called scientists have not figured that out yet." Light chuckled shaking his head, "Wasting their time with pulsar stars."

* * *

"Uh! School!" Madoka walk to school with Ginga. Well, Ginga walked, Madoka ran.

"Wait up! I can't keep up with your running!" Ginga panted. Madoka slowed down a bit growling waiting for Ginga to catch up.

"Come on!" Madoka exclaimed tapping her foot. Ginga tripped crashing on the sidewalk. Madoka reached out her arm helping the red-head up, "Come on, let's get to school before the entire school years pasts."

Ginga and Madoka continued on their way to school. "It's f***ing Monday again," Madoka grumbled. The two friends approached the school as Madoka dragged Ginga in the school, "Come on. Let's just get our a**es in here and get the day over with."

"Oh Madoka," Ginga groaned.

Kyoya stepped in as whispers once again filled the hallway.

"Isn't that the guy who talked to Dynamis in the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Are they just doing this for attention?"

Kyoya slapped his forehead, "How do rumors spread so quickly? I am convinced the school newspaper is stalking people getting into their personal business!"

Someone tripped Kyoya sticking out their foot. "Ouch!" Kyoya fell to the ground as his books, folders, and papers crashed to the ground. Madoka rushed over to Kyoya fuming and growling.

"Leave Kyoya f***ing alone!" Madoka tossed the person who pushed Kyoya to the groud, "he's in our group so screw you!"

Madoka dragged Kyoya and Ginga to class.

Dynamis walked in school as the whispers about Kyoya visiting him circled through the school again. Dynamis snapped, "Why are you talking about me?! Last time I checked, none to you people give a s*** about what's going on with my life!"

Everyone backed away and scattered around as Dynamis walked to class. Light whispered to Dynamis, "Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill.

"Stop talking to me," Dynamis whispered, "what of someone sees you?"

Light floated in front of Dynamis, "Don't worry. I am invisible to everyone but you remember? And live is going to put so many blockades on you path to success, so I am here to help you. And you really need it at this point, trust me."

Dynamis slumped down as he headed to class, "I guess I can't make you go away can I?"

"You are correct," Light nodded.

Everyone stared at Dynamis gossiping again, "Is he talking to himself?"

"I think we can call Dynamis crazy."

"You got that right."

"Uh!" Dynamis felt anger boil up inside of him as an anime tick mark appeared.

Light grabbed Dynamis' hand dragging him to class, "Come on, we need to get you to your class."

"When did you know my schedule?" Dynamis huffed.

"I am part of you," Light sighed.

Dynamis rolled his eyes talking in the sarcastic voice he often used, "Where would I be without you?"

Kyoya sat next to Dynamis at the back of the class silently taking notes. Dynamis just fell asleep. Kyoya poked Dynamis, "Hey, you shouldn't fall asleep. You could get in trouble you know."

Dynamis opened one eye with his head still on the desk, "And why would you care?"

"Because I do," Kyoya whispered.

The teacher stated from the front of the room, "Kyoya, Dynamis, you two better be quiet before I call your parents." The two boys silent themselves. Kyoya didn't want to get in trouble although his parents would understand saying that, "No one's perfect," and Dynamis' parents would have a very angry reaction to receiving a phone call from school.

At lunch, Madoka, Ginga, and Kyoya at a table. Kyoya, Madoka, and Ginga ate a sandwich. Dynamis ate nothing. Yu ate salad while Kenta and Tithi ate pizza. Benkei, Masamune, and King munched on chicken quietly watching everyone else talk.

Yuki, Tsubasa, Aguma, Bao, and Ryuga still had to wait in the long lunch line to get something to eat.

"This is taking forever," Tsubasa felt his stomach grumble.

"Be patient," Ryuga sighed, "don't worry, we'll get lunch, but that doesn't mean that you can get in front of others that have been waiting."

"Being the typical you," Yuki shook his head.

"He's got a point," Bao nodded.

"I have to agree with Ryuga," Aguma grabbed a bottle of water.

"Typical day?" Masamune shrugged.

"Yeah," King and Benkei agreed.

"Have King, Masamune, and Benkei ever gotten themselves in an argument?" Tsubasa curled his fingers in his messy hair.

"Are you ever going to cut that hair?" Yuki asked.

"Probably not," Tsubasa shrugged, "I'm to lazy to. And I have to pay a tone of money at the hair salon. Not like I want to go."

"So Chris, how was that project last week?" Rago asked Chris as the two sat down.

"Okay," Chris grinned.

"You got an A didn't you?" Rago questioned.

Chris nodded, "Yeah."

Rago pulled out a piece of paper, "I got an A to." Chris and Rago high-fived each other.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Rago tapped Dynamis on the shoulder.

"No," Dynamis grumbled sitting up to walk away. Rago sighed.

"It's okay," Chris patted Rago's shoulder, "not everyone wants to talk.

"I guess you're right," Rago sat back down with Chris, "but I have to try. Maybe Kyoya can help. He's been bonding with Dynamis lately.

I need you to eat! I depend on you for nourishment!" Light exclaimed, "if you die, will either have to go with you and get judged by Hades, which you are not quite ready for, even though Hades is very forgiving, or I have to move on to another body to stay in earth. No one wants to get sent to Tartarus and tangle with eternal torment!"

"You were the one who said to 'not make a mountain out of a mole hill," Dynamis rolled his eyes.

Light shook his head, "I suppose you are right."

* * *

**Well, I hope the chapters are boring. Please give your honest opinions in the reviews about this fanfic and tell me what you think can make this fanfic better. I don't mind when people tell me that I need work on the fanfic. Please read and review! **


	19. A Little Help From Light

"So..." Ryuga walked up to Hikaru, "you want to hang out...?"

Hikaru looked at Ryuga from her phone, "Okay. I'm bored anyway" She shrugged and walked with Ryuga to the mall.

Tsubasa saw Ryuga at the mall waving, "Hey! Ryuga!" Tsubasa ran up to Ryuga smirking, "So... you and... your girlfriend on a date?"

"What?! No!" Ryuga shouted. Hikaru whacked her phone in Tsubasa's head grumbling.

"Hey!" Tsubasa rubbed his head, "ouch!" Hikaru walked away to the food court, and she continued to play on her phone while ordering some pizza. Ryuga followed Hikaru getting a slice of pizza as well.

Tsubasa grabbed a slice a slice of pizza too, "So, then why're you hanging out at the mall together?" he teased sticking out his tongue.

"I was bored!" Ryuga and Hikaru exclaimed.

"Right," Tsubasa paid for his food and sat down with Ryuga and Hikaru.

Ryuga thought, _"You really had to ruin it Tsubasa..."_

* * *

Dynamis slept as Light floated out of Dynamis' body leaving his life force behind, "I will she you later Dynamis..." He floated off out the broken window to Ginga's house. He chanted a spell to make him visible to Ginga and Madoka. He slid out a key from his glove unlocking the door, "Ginga..."

Ginga turned around and started to freak out, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT?! WHO?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Light face-palmed, "Uh. I am starting to see why Dynamis is so angry at times." Light didn't wait for Ginga to allow him and whisked in the house catching Madokas attention. Madoka couldn't find her voice for a few second before she shouted.

"What the f***?!" Madoka exclaimed. Light sat down on a couch randomly pulling out a cup of tea.

"You do not have to be rude," Light took a sip of tea.

"What about you?! You're f***ing going around town scaring people!" Ginga yelled.

Light put down his tea sighing snapping his finger making the cup disappear, "Only Dynamis and you two can see me, so unless you want people to think that you are crazy, I suggest that you calm down before someone hears your screaming and calls the police."

Madoka and Ginga took deep breaths before sitting down, and Madoka spoke first, "So do you mind giving us a f***ing explanation or what? Leave us wondering here because no one's got time for researching the cause of this d*** thing."

"What she said," Ginga pointed to Madoka.

Light sighed, "I cannot stay here for long. Dynamis will not survive long without me, and it will be impossible for him to wake up if I am not with him. I am Dynamis' light side. I have only become active now because of a great disturbance in Dynamis' inner balance."

"And we're supposed to believe you?!" Madoka screamed interrupting Light's speech.

"Yes," Light nodded.

"Can you get out?" Ginga pushed light out the door.

"Let me explain for a moment!" Light snapped his finger as a thunder of lightning clapped in the house knocking a blue vase off the table replacing it with a scorched table surface with smoke smoldering off it.

Ginga dropped Light screaming and running to his room, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Madoka dragged Ginga out, "Don't be so scared of s***!"

"Where was I?" Light sat back down. Madoka force herself and Ginga to sit down on the couch.

"Just take these," Light shook his head give the two four semi-sphere shaped pieces of metal the size of a piece of gravel with holes of detail etched on them, "do not loose it!" Light clapped his hands as the lights faded out, and he disappeared when the light switched clicked turning the lights back on. A note floated into Madoka's hand.

Madoka read the note out loud, _"Hello my friends. You know me as Light, and although I have limited time with you, I can tell you this. These metal holders will allow anyone you to hold the gems of creation without getting killed. Please do your best to match the correct holder with the correct gem. Now go to Italy already! The riddle on that paper in the museum that told you a long time ago! Find THE fountain. One more thing, the holders are the only of their kinds, so DO NOT LOSE THEM! One more thing, the four holders are each made of different metals: Gold, silver, platinum, and bronze."_

"Now what?" Madoka puts the not down.

Ginga shrugs, "How should I know?"

* * *

"Where is Italy?!" Samantha groaned typing into her GPS system.

Matthew used the compass app on his phone, "You're not the only person trying to figure this out!"

"Guys! Stop arguing!" Phillip shouted.

The person talking on the phone earlier approached the trio, "Well, well, trying to give them a little help?" He smirk amused by the group's fail efforts to trace down the last gem. "Don't bother. You'll never do it." He snapped his finger transporting them to a lab, "Now you will pay the price for your ancestor's sins."

"Oh no!" Samantha, Phillip, and Matthew screamed.

"What you think's going to happen to us?" Samantha whispered.

"I don't know!" Matthew whispered back.

Phillip sighed, "Get out of this hot mess now. Argue later!"

"Fine!" Matthew and Samantha crossed their arms.

* * *

**So how do you think? Give me your honest opinions, and please tell me if this is getting boring. Please read and review!**


	20. IMPORTANT

**Listen up people, this is NOT an update. I am planning to rewrite In a Different Universe and probably delete this version soon, or I might not. I know some of you might not have a very happy reaction to this, but I just feel that the story is getting pretty bad. And I will accept ocs for the rewritten version. Just make sure you provide a detailed description about their personality and most likely clothing as well. It's a standard oc form, appearance, personality, clothing. I'll include a form in the rewritten version.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys aren't to mad at me right now. And don't be surprised if I flip your oc's personality to make it totally different from their original personality, this story revolves around the concept of it after all. And I'll probably change their clothing as well, so that is why it is important to include the information of clothing and personality so that I can adjust it to fit the story.**

"So you are rewriting this?" Light asks.

"I'm afraid so," I nod.

Light sighs, "Please tell me that I will get a part in the."

"I'm not sure. I don't want to leave you out, but I just don't know," I groan. "I probably will include you to a minor degree though."

"I do not want a minor part," Light grumbles.

"I might have an idea about how I can use you..." I grin evilly.

"Oh Gocty..." Light face-palms.

**So I am discontinuing this version of In a Different Universe, but stay tuned for the rewritten on okay?**


End file.
